


堕神之冢

by IOMOI



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOMOI/pseuds/IOMOI
Summary: “いつかどこかでまた会えたら某一天在哪里如果还会再见面きっと側で羽を広げて…一定会在你身边展开羽翼……”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “いつかどこかでまた会えたら  
某一天在哪里如果还会再见面  
きっと側で羽を広げて…  
一定会在你身边展开羽翼……”

-  
应仁之时，幕府式微。大名豪族相侵伐，夺四方，门矢氏亦征。习用干戈，以征来犯，持一方安定。是以，虽兵乱于外，然民安居于内。  
——《拾年记（上卷）》①

……缘其前功甚伟，民以为神，筑神社，契像奉之。  
——《拾年记（下卷）》②

【神侍之卷】

-壹-  
夕阳的赤色从天边尖锐地铺开，那颜色是从活着的人体内猛地溅出血液，粗糙的抹布沾水想要抹去罪证，反复擦拭之后却只让边缘变得浅淡，中心依旧浓重，无法清洗。沉沉暮色如同凶器，锋利嗜血地劈砍在大地上，藏匿在角落的阴影包藏祸心，只待夜晚降临，便会以凶兽之势扑出，吞噬大地。

怀孕的女人着一身粗布衣躺在草席上，面色蜡黄，唇口干裂，没有一丝血色，整个模样已是憔悴至极。  
远方的战火已持续数年，如今仍旧以生生不灭之姿燃烧着，她的男人亦在其中，已然成为历史车轮碾过的尘土里最可有可无的渺小存在，生死不知。与他一起离开的，也曾有人活着回来，却只剩了一口气，见过家中老小最后一面便要被裹尸布包起，丢到荒山野岭等待腐烂或是遭野兽大啖血肉，凄惨死去。

数月以来，若没有腹中尚未出生的幼儿，女人恐怕早已没了活下去的念想。

那带着消息风尘仆仆赶回来的人推开门，踏进屋中，模样与出发前已是天差地别，叫她认不出来。他走到她旁边，三言两语将男人的结局交代了，沙哑的声音里满是见惯了死亡的麻木，没有丝毫的宽慰。把话说完，他也不多留，直接转身离开了。

她起初看对方说话的时候根本没有声音，只有那张嘴巴一开一合。人的身体里黑漆漆的，就像是会有恶鬼爬出来一样，让她几乎不敢细听。直到人走了许久，窗外的狂风稍缓，冰冷的夜间空气霎时灌入，腹中隐隐阵痛时，她才明白刚才他说了什么。  
男人已死在战场之上，尸首异处，草草地就地掩埋了。

她默然无语，眼眶干涩。分娩前的阵痛规律地传出，她忍耐着，额头泌出汗滴。闭上眼睛，看到的是男人临行前写满了视死如归的脸，他身后的日轮正缓缓升起，刺眼的光芒将这片贫瘠的大地彻底笼罩，也让命运的枷锁彻底把渺小的人类套牢。  
战场上的景象也在此刻突兀地插入她脑海中，满目皆是尸山血海，残兵断戟，一步踏出人皮，两步踩上血肉，三步抵上白骨。

大口喘着气，腹中传来异动，身体几乎要被撕裂，她从喉咙中挤出哼声，如同濒死的母兽发出沉闷咆哮。挣扎着将上半身支起半分，她口中的尖叫声渐渐凄厉，在死寂的夜晚里让人觉得毛骨悚然。

当新生儿的啼哭取代了最后一声虚弱的痛哼，女人已经气若游丝，目光涣散。她浑身已被冷汗浸透，下身满是鲜血，胸膛中传出的心跳垂死挣扎般，沉重又无力。

拼命从鬼门关爬回半身的女人艰难地挪动自己，将孩子抱入怀中。她颤抖着抬起手，终究还是没能抚上他的面颊。积攒许久的一滴浑浊泪水划过那瞬间苍老了许多的脸，落在他的额心。  
此时，夜色已深，天气晴朗，穹顶之上爬满的星光如同众神冰冷的双眼，无情地注视着人间悲欢离合。

知道死亡即将到来，她用温柔又激烈的方式将他搂在怀里，疲惫地闭上眼睛，打算以最后的体温，保护她的孩子度过这漫漫长夜。  
黎明再次到来之时，活着的就只剩下了一个降生不久的幼儿。

女人已经冰凉的尸身被村民草草处理，而那个多出来的孩子，则由人送到了附近山上的神社中，由宫司③常磐顺一郎收留下来。

被带到了神社中，从睡梦里醒来的孩子慢慢睁开眼睛，当他看到小心翼翼，生怕吓到他的老人时，竟然并未大声哭闹。  
对怀里脆弱的小生命感到紧张的老神官在神明的注视下，柔声对怀中这个不知道能不能听懂他话语的孩子说：“以后你就和我一起生活了，好不好？”  
可能是天意，听到这句话的时候，幼儿那张还有些皱巴巴的小脸上，有些费力地挤出了一个笑容。  
被这个画面晃花了眼的常磐顺一郎顿时觉得心头一软，情不自禁地跟着他笑了。

-贰-  
因为年月特殊，参拜日以外的时候也总是有人来祈福。偌大的神社中，事物虽然说不上繁杂，但上上下下所有事情，不论巨细都需要宫司一个人来操持管理。常磐顺一郎曾经想要寻人来帮忙，可苦于条条框框实在太多，最终竟也没有符合条件的，只好作罢。

而那个重要的神侍位置，到如今已然空缺了许多年，只因此处供奉的神明太过于挑剔，好不容易寻来的人也根本无法通过仪式，这就直接导致了平日里就连传达旨意也需常磐顺一郎亲自祈祷聆听。

因为庄吾尚小，宫司不得不将他整日都带在身边。裹在襁褓中的孩子也极听话懂事，不哭不闹，困了就闭眼睡觉，醒着的时候被带着在神社中穿梭移动，笑得乐呵呵，好似自己就能寻着些小小的愉快。

一年的时光悄然流逝，被常磐顺一郎照顾得很好的庄吾已经褪去了开始有些营养不良的模样，看上去白白软软的，就像可爱又软糯的丸子。此刻的正他乖巧地窝在宫司怀中，睁大眼睛看着来来往往的人。

参拜日有所不同的地方大概就是人多了些。

炎热夏日蝉鸣不断，翠翠绿叶群中偶有鸟儿鸣叫。天色蓝得异于往常，浮云朵朵也像是受不住太阳自行躲藏。若是仰头望去，一片无垠也容易叫人心生虚无的恐惧。  
神社内除了偶尔发出的脚步声外落针可闻。

可还不等第四个人走过，就有别的东西夺走了庄吾的注意力。一只颜色艳丽花纹繁复的蝴蝶蓦地出现，在空中轻巧盘旋。虽然其他人看不到，可就像是有意为之那般，它正好游移在庄吾的视线范围内。  
它飞落在他的额头轻轻一点，翅膀微颤，如同留下了某些刻印。然后它无视了那伸出的小手，在他满是好奇的眼神之下消失，没有在晴空中留下痕迹。  
当常磐顺一郎随着孩子的眼神看过去时，神明已经回到了本殿之中。

几年之后，战乱已经暂时平息。庄吾长大不少，神社中的日子亦清闲了许多，不再那么忙碌的常磐总一郎开始有时间为他准备神侍的课业，并且尽量在不忤逆神的范围内，最大限度的给予他自由，并且照顾好他的起居。

每天完成祈祷之后的小神侍总是形影单只的。 

夏日时，他曾追寻昆虫的踪迹，却误入深林。申时的太阳还垂在半腰，瞧着时辰尚早，庄吾循着它洒下的光踏进了一个从未来过的地方。定睛望去，一条幽深小径，参天之树默然退避两旁，枝叶横错有致，留出顶头缝隙，让光线斜向灌入。丛生的碧草勾勒出一条通向密林内部的路，如同迷宫的入口。视线所及的一切都散发着迷人的气味。  
不知从何处而生的吸引力让庄吾踏进了一步。他心中没有目标，自然也不知道抵达何处。年幼孩童的好奇心胜过疑虑和细不可查的胆怯。

森林并不是普遍意义上的迷宫，它有无数个出口，也可以一个出口也没有。庄吾踩着泥土往前走，又踏上一些微小的杂草，还会不小心碾到落香。愈至深处，阳光便愈发薄弱，疲惫的双眼看着所有的绿叶植物都成了一般模样。回过神时，太阳已有半数落下，将暮即暮，来时归路被庄吾遗忘在脑后。正苦恼着不知如何是好时，多年前出现的那只蝴蝶再次飞至眼前，落在他下意识抬起的手上。  
一个沉稳而带有威严的声音在脑海中响起：「该回去了。」  
他抬头一看，蝴蝶已轻盈飞起，它抖落细密的光辉，点亮周身。愣愣地回答了一声“是”，庄吾就像是被看不见的手牵住了，一步步随着它的引导回到了神社中。

六岁的某个夜晚，当庄吾睡着时，神明突然降临。这是从未在其他人身上发生过的，不管是作为宫司已经几十年的常磐顺一郎，亦或是之前暂时拥有神侍资格的人，都没有过此番经历。在他睁开双眼之前，就已经感受到了某些征兆。强大稳定的神力将他保护在安全的范围内，任何污秽都无法接近，任何坏事都不会发生。

额心被轻轻点了一下，庄吾闭着眼睛，也没有贸然开口。站在他面前，对此感到满意的神明大人点了点头：“庄吾，背过身去。”他说，“在完全成为神侍之前，你不能看我。”熟悉的声音点亮了某些回忆。  
转过身去，缓缓睁开眼睛，庄吾发现置身于一片幽静的竹林的中央。他的心跳平缓，神志清省，从未做过噩梦的他对周围散发的气息十分熟悉。那是每一次眼前的危机被化解时，总会被他察觉到的，属于神明的眷顾。

乖乖坐好，一本书在庄吾面前凭空出现，一旁还有纸笔。双眼闪闪发亮，他却没有做出任何动作。随后，神的手将他的包裹，按着顺序教他捏笔。

之后的几年间，教授庄吾读书写字的事情都是由神来亲力而为，上到晦涩古籍，下到趣闻轶事，只有未写出来的，没有他无法摆在他年幼的神侍面前的。被人类的信仰和神界的条条框框束缚了已近百年的神明终于找到了聆听祈祷以外的事情来做。

用于供奉他的神社自建成那一日起，便没有人能通过神侍的考验仪式，更遑论接受他的凭依并且向世人传达意志，很多时候，这个位置更像是一个摆设，为了显示对他的敬畏而无法撤去。  
而庄吾对他而言足够特殊。一个在幼年就显示出了极高天赋，并且可以拥有他的标记的孩子，还有一双可以窥见神鬼的双眼。只要时机恰当，他便可以超脱梦境，直接以灵体的方式出现在他面前，而无需再像以前一样，就连随随便便降下旨意都要费九牛二虎之力。

在庄吾十岁时，他阴阳眼的能力已经稳定下来，除却神明之外，已经可以窥见那些撕开地狱门扉逃窜出来的污秽之物。尽管神社有足够强大的结界保护，但总有些漏网之鱼会在夜晚薄弱之时误打误撞地闯进来，而阅历尚浅、能力不足的他就成了它们的首要目标。

站在自己走过无数次的走廊上，庄吾感觉到了不一样。尽头处的房门缓缓打开，却无人站在那里，只可望见一室幽深的黑暗。耳边似乎响起了女妖蛊惑人心的浅唱低吟，他几乎在瞬间就入了迷，清明双眼中霎时没了焦距，无法控制地朝那里走去。

可还不等他多走两步，所有的异象就全部消失，和室内的烛光也以轻柔的态势被点亮。对危险有所察觉，却笃定了自己会被保护好的庄吾在原地站定：“神明大人，您在吗？”  
站在长长的走廊上，他仰头环望四周。一阵微风从旁边吹来，卷携一片柔软花瓣，带着若隐若现的清香，落在他乖巧捧起的掌心中。

-叁-  
两年后的秋日，褪去青翠颜色的绿叶脱离枝端，在空中倚着风摇摇晃晃，片刻后落在了水面上，惊起阵阵涟漪。  
已经穿上普通神侍衣装的庄吾快步穿行在神社中，面庞上写满了喜色。今天是他被确认为正式神侍人选的日子，也是神明许诺过，会教给他阴阳术的日子。他现在要到参拜殿去，同宫司一起进行特别的参拜。

尽管已经在神明大人那里拥有了特权，但既定的规矩与流程却仍旧无可避免。这点事情在欢欣雀跃的庄吾看来根本无伤大雅，他甚至已经开始期待之后关于驱邪祭祀以及神楽舞④之类的课业。

一个月后的参拜日，神明答应庄吾，由他亲自降下祥兆来认可他的身份。

当少年束起长发，穿戴整齐的踏出和室的时候，所有的美好的变化都开始出现。清晨微亮的光色之下，柔软待放的花苞软瓣如同纤薄的蝉翼，在微风亲吻之下簌簌待放。走到视野开阔的地方，庄吾抬头看向天边，颜色绚丽的光似闪烁晶亮的星星一样洒满苍穹，由深至浅，美丽非常。  
只要是少年走过的地方就有花朵铺天盖地地争相开放，枯黄枝叶顷刻间返青，鸟儿鸣叫如同歌唱。这已经不再是所谓的祥兆，而是神明在表露垂怜与宠爱。脸颊有些发烫，庄吾的心脏因为羞怯而加快了跳动，他无法否认，自己就像一个祈求水滴，却得到了海洋的孩子。这一切对他而言已经太过足够。

夜晚，睡着的庄吾进入梦中。他没有回到本来的竹林，而是被带到了沐浴着月光的成片樱花树下。空气中漂浮着淡淡的香甜气味，一阵风吹来抖落大片的花瓣，也拂过少年的长发。  
神明站在他身后，俯身托起他的手，像是捧起宝物一般，轻轻摩挲：“常磐庄吾。”第一次叫出少年的全名，神明的声音听上去近乎温和，带着以前从未有过的意义，“你通过仪式完全成为神侍的时候，我会在这里等你。”  
“我很期待那一天，大人。”少年低着头，长长的黑发擦过他的唇角，如同在水面上点起波澜一般，引出他的笑意。

-肆-  
自柜中取出千早⑤，庄吾神情平静肃穆，视线专注。他将其奉于双手之上，四指置于表面，大拇指入折叠处，轻微并拢施力，如同翻阅一本珍重古籍，动作熟练而小心。

今天是他正式参加仪式，成为神侍的日子。

少年将白色檀纸包裹扎起的长发拂至前身，低下头，双手入袖，手臂缓缓抬起。白皙的脖颈略微弯曲，质感脆弱，如有落樱。轻纱制成的千早绣有鹤松纹，随着他的动作顺从展开，着于白衣之外。

清晨的日轮从地平线那边探出头来。阳光在密林的分割之下形同利刃切入，锋利非常，照进屋内时，却温柔地洒落在他身上。泛起的点点模糊光色让鹤纹如有实质，状若即将振翅飞起，栩栩如生。

庄吾以跪坐之姿安稳静坐于室内，花簪与前天冠饰于黑发之上，更衬得少年形貌昳丽。抬起双手，他将胸前红绳系好，使其规矩成型。柔软的衣袖微微滑落，暴露出掩盖在其下的纤细手腕。空气中的微尘如同人眼不可见的精灵，随着他的一举一动飞旋舞蹈。

所有准备皆已做好，庄吾眼睑微收，双手覆于膝上。只等宫司准备好仪式后赶来传唤，他便可随其前往本殿。

此刻，和室内鸦雀无声，时间仿若静止。

一阵微风从室外悄然吹进，卷携一片柔软花瓣，带着若隐若现的清香轻巧落于庄吾的手背，前天冠上的精巧挂坠轻轻摇晃，敲击声音清脆悦耳。  
这是一个预兆。庄吾眉眼染上丝丝笑意，明亮眼眸中存有温情。他闭上眼睛，准备聆听即将到来的声音。

「准备好了吗，庄吾。」  
「是的，大人。」

这个时候，传来门被拉开的声音，庄吾抬头望过去，是常磐顺一郎。  
“时候到了，庄吾，跟我来。”  
“是。”

春日的阳光散发出单薄的暖意。昨夜风吹落的花瓣还没来得及扫去，一地残香仿佛碎玉。自和室中走出，庄吾跟在宫司身后，缓步走过对他而言熟悉无比的路，行至本殿前。

十四年过去，春夏秋冬在这神社中循环往复。昼夜交替，日升月落，轮回不休，从未剧变，好似时光已在此处停留，所有的苦难都与之无关。

垂下头去，庄吾停住脚步，凝神屏息，缓缓跪下时如同只依着风，又轻又柔，好似怕惊扰了什么。  
稍歇，常磐顺一郎的声音在头顶响起：  
“心怀慈爱者，将被赋予神侍之名。  
身心皆不染尘污者，将被赋予侍奉神明之责。  
接受此仪式之人，从此将献身于神，  
接受此仪式之人，从此将心怀苍生。  
汝将以生命宣誓，一生侍奉神，为此世终身祈祷。  
此乃吾听从神之旨意，  
以神之名赋予汝之使命。  
常磐庄吾。现，汝已身担此任。”

站起身时，庄吾好似已换了一般模样。他的面色清淡，好似被神明亲吻过，一如沾了晨露的白色瓣朵，又像从映有月亮的水中捞起的珠玉，泛出柔和光彩。

脸上的表情如释重负，宫司点了点头，示意神侍跟随自己去神乐殿。

神乐铃与金银折扇已备好在台上，一旁的奏乐者亦整齐坐好。常磐顺一郎在不远处站定，而庄吾则直直走了上去。

低眉敛目，少年跪坐于地，倾身向前行了一礼，在乐声响起后款款起舞。神侍整个人沐浴在春光中，神乐殿内浮动着来自花朵的淡淡甜味，缥缈好似看不见的波涛。  
随着乐声，将神乐铃持于手中，庄吾闭着双眼，手臂细微施力摇动，悦耳的铃声在空气中荡开，如同漾起阵阵涟漪。霎时间，晴空万里，阴霾散去。阳光如流水倾泻而下，仿佛要为神侍镀上一层光晕。台边开得极其丰盛的樱花树簌簌颤抖，漫天的花瓣落下，一片片皆熠熠生辉，若不是落地无声，恐叫人看作了玉石。

一曲终了，庄吾退至原位，再次倾身行礼。

当夜，庄吾回到房中，伴着月光入睡。他的意识被神力包裹着，平稳地漂浮在海面之上。满月高悬于顶，洒下柔光冰冷似薄纱。

在暗香浮动的盛大花树下，少年终于看清神明的脸。他仰起头，清澈双瞳中满是天真懵懂。神明看见自己的模样映在庄吾眼中，抬起手，他在对方的额心轻轻一点。

感受到融入体内的细微神力，灵魂深处传来密集声响，悠悠震荡。庄吾眯起眼睛，眼角晕开比花瓣颜色更深的红，唇边溢出的小声喘息带着些许迷醉。

像以前一样，神明从身后握住少年的手，在纸上一笔一划地写下自己的名字。他将这个视作仪式：“记住它。”神明的声音一如既往的温和而具有威严，如今还带上了些许劝诱。  
“是。门矢大人。”

通过回忆与梦境，门矢士带着他的神侍在波光粼粼的海面上行走，俯视其下游动的生命。他们穿过繁盛的森林，聆听万物之灵。在走过世上最美丽的花海后，抵达世界尽头。  
汹涌的大海在脚下咆哮，穹顶的太阳炽烈温暖，庄吾听到自己的灵魂正在苏醒，梦境中的一切散发着构成他魂魄的气味，它们单薄而浓厚，像是被岩浆裹挟的冰川，两个极端杂糅在他体内的深处，蒸腾起虚无的雾气。

这种感觉奇异而招人入迷，却又让人觉得有些害怕。

转过身去，少年发现他的神明正注视着他，沉静的，笃定的。那双眼底暗藏着最深暗的海，阳光渗透进去，却无法稀释。那幻觉一样的蓝色将会一直存在，只要陷落，将再也无法抽身而出。

此时，雨水从天空上洒落下来。门矢士走近庄吾，牵起他的双手，手指与手指相贴紧扣。少年的发丝渐渐开始湿润，水滴沾湿了他的白色单衣。  
大海的深处传来沉痛的闷响。

“闭上眼睛。”

黑暗到来之前，纯白的少年被神明拥入怀中。  
他们相拥着坠落。

-伍-  
翌日醒来之时，庄吾发现自己正被神明抱着。窗外的晨光缓慢流淌，天色尚早，雾气氤氲。他凑近了些，将脸埋到门矢士怀中，呼吸着那属于云端竹林的气味。  
恍惚之间，再要迷迷糊糊睡过去时，头顶传来神明的声音：“该起床了，庄吾。”他说，“第一天不能偷懒。”

可惜已经被他惯坏了的神侍根本没有利索地爬起来，而是又在他胸口蹭了蹭，说话的声音软乎乎的，有些闷：“今天不是参拜日，不需要驱邪和祭祀。祈祷也需要神明大人亲自聆听。”说着，少年抬起头来，惺忪睡脸和有些乱的黑发看上去说不出的可爱，撒娇的语气甜蜜极了： “您就在此处，我还能去哪里呢？”  
一字一句都有理有据，叫神无法反驳。门矢士挑了挑眉，抬手抚上庄吾的侧脸，轻轻揉捏：“那我现在就回本殿，你觉得如何？”这话乍听上去是在商量，实则却带着一些不可回转的威胁意味。

“唉…”轻轻叹了一口气，少年起身时，表情看上去遗憾又伤心，可潋滟眸中却与表象完全相反，尽是愉快：“您还真是严格啊，门矢大人。”  
手中捻起庄吾的一缕黑发把玩，神明脸上的表情似笑非笑，不置可否。

自此，只有神侍才能瞧见的神明就一直以灵体的方式在神社中，与其几乎形影不离地生活着。

他会在他心爱的孩子跳神楽舞之前，亲手为他戴上前天冠，然后随他穿过曾无数次走过的回廊与小径，一起踏过满地残红，走到神乐殿中。神明会坐到最好的位置，一边品酒一边看少年为他跳舞，然后点点手指，洒下柔和的光色或是祝福的花雨。

午后，回到和室中的庄吾开始做功课。他取出纸笔放在桌上，跪坐姿势端正，面色沉静，目光专注。神明则慢慢悠悠地走到了旁边，左手抬起托着烟杆，没正形地倚坐下来。那模样，浑身都散发着浪荡颓废的帅气，若是在腰间挂上一把刀，恐怕就是活脱脱的一个潇洒恣意的浪客。  
眼神随着少年的笔尖游走，门矢士缓缓将口中的烟放出，不紧不慢地拿烟杆止住了庄吾的动作：“错了。”说着，他与对方的眼神一对，又齐齐聚在纸上，看他画出正确的符咒：“再来一次。”  
直到每一划都正确并且不会再出错，庄吾才被容许收好纸笔。他站起身来，懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰，然后在神明的注视下取掉了头发上的麻线和白色檀纸。长长的黑发被松开的一瞬间绽放如闪着幽幽光彩的花树。

同行至走廊上，庄吾道了别就往后山去，而门矢士则沉默着坐下，看着少年步伐轻快的背景，慢慢闭上眼睛。

庄吾顶着一头湿漉漉的长发回到神明身边时，暮色将近。他轻巧地在门矢士身旁坐下，脑袋轻轻一靠就倚在了对方肩头。绯袴被提至膝头，白皙的赤裸双脚和线条圆润的小腿都裸露在外，快活地摇晃着着。手从门矢士的手弯处挽过，少年轻声哼起了歌谣，然后与对方十指相扣。  
“该回去做晚课了。” 伴随着庄吾的歌声，神明的声音放得轻缓，“时候不早了。”  
没有立马作出反应。庄吾先是松开手，然后收回了双腿，蜷缩着身体就慢慢躺下去，赖在了神的膝头：“再待一会儿吧。就在这里。”少年说，“我们一起。”

这一次，神明没有驳回少年的请求，他沉默着应允了，敛下眉目看他的孩子慢慢闭上眼睛，缓缓睡了过去。  
山中的风在门矢士指尖悄然改变，小心翼翼地绕过了进入梦乡的庄吾。温热的手掌轻轻在少年头上抚摸，在发尾处温柔地捻起一缕。神明低下头施与一吻，好似在赋予他的长久。

【堕鬼之卷】

-陆-  
亭中树上的叶子落了又生，绿了又黄。寒来暑往，白驹过隙，又是几年过去。

庄吾刚从参拜殿处回来，脚步匆匆，面色有些凝重。近些日子，常磐顺一郎的身体状况每日愈下，少年寻了大夫，也求过神明，得到的答案也都是回天乏术，命之所至。他没了法子，只好天天都跟随在老人身边，为了照顾好他，除了一些必须做的事情之外，全都被庄吾暂时搁置了。

恰恰是这时，天意也不作美。本该是雨季时节却降下大旱，刚刚种下的作物没了水便会化作泡影，未来的日子定然不会好过。周边村庄的村民最近常常来到神社中祈福，想要风调雨顺。不求丰收，但求不要忍饥挨饿。  
庄吾也在民意之下向神祈祷，数次下来得到的答案却是对方也无可奈何。

将常磐顺一郎照顾好，庄吾走出来，与沉默的神明并肩而立：“真的没有办法吗？”声音轻飘飘的，语气却有千斤重。  
“天数有定，谁也不能改变。”门矢士侧头看着庄吾，少年的眼中全是不忍，眉头也紧紧皱起，再没了曾经天真烂漫的模样。  
伸手拂去神侍眉心的皱痕，神明幽幽开口：“神也并非无所不能。这天下间的一切，都是被命运握在手中的。”没有收回手，他继续说：“我不过只是其中的一个无法撼动它的细微末节罢了。”  
重重地闭上眼睛，将自己的手贴上了神明的手，少年沉默不语，在那温热掌心轻轻蹭了蹭，张了张嘴却什么都没说，终究只叹出了一口气来。

夜晚，常磐顺一郎没了睡意，他缓缓睁开眼睛，侧头便看见守在他身边的孩子正满脸愁绪地坐在微弱的烛光下。  
“庄吾…过来。”  
沉浸在自己思绪里的少年闻言抬起了头，急忙绕过矮桌到了他身旁：“怎么了叔公，是不是哪里不舒服？”  
心知自己大限将至，老人此刻面如已是极尽柔和。尽管声音已经有些虚弱，但他的双眼却因为内心澄澈而未被浑浊沾染：“庄吾，我心知天命难违……”他看着自己养大的孩子眼中悄然聚起泪滴，心下不忍，却不得不继续说：“若是无可挽回，你一定记得…”他的气息只见出不见进，已然是将死之兆，“…快些离去…”  
“……好。”  
老人闭上眼睛，一滴泪水落在他旁侧。

-柒-  
翌日，将宫司下葬并且安排好后续事宜的庄吾急忙赶到了参拜殿。那里已经聚满了人，正等待着他宣告神意。  
快步穿过人群，走到最前方，庄吾深吸了一口气，看着下面一张张期盼的面孔，喉咙干涩：“天命…”像是在忍受酷刑一般，他的眉头再次紧紧皱起：“……不可违。”  
空气安静了没多久就猛地炸开来，所有人或愤怒或哀戚的声音顷刻间淹没了参拜殿，呈排山倒海之势压向孤零零站着的神侍。

那原本带着凄苦与哀痛的脸此刻被愤怒与不满替代，而在所有村民都各自抱怨着的时候，突然有人站了出来。在其他人都安静下来看着他时，他好像还得到了一些额外的勇气，于是便将手指向了还在试图安抚人群情绪的庄吾：“一定是因为我们没有献上供品，才会发生这种事！”得到了一些附和之后，他接着说：“不过，既然你是侍奉神明的人，把你献祭掉应该就可以了吧？”  
这听上去明显就是在无理取闹，却在话音刚落的瞬间得到了更多人的附和。

浑身力道都松懈了，庄吾感觉悬在头顶的那把刀终于有了要劈下来的预兆，虽然感到通体生寒，内心却出现了一种奇异的安定。  
他沉默着，悲悯地看着所有人，眼底汹涌的波涛平静下来，耳边的声音如同潮水般褪去。

参拜殿外霎时间天地俱变，狂风大作，枝叶枯败，树干倾颓。穹顶阴霾过剩，沉重浓黑的云遮天蔽日，像是肮脏的巨石一般坚硬厚重，晃眼望去好似末日已至。无法显现在其他凡人面前的神明几近暴怒，却又无可奈何，只能疯狂降下神迹告诫他们不要献祭神侍。

“神发怒了，我们要赶快献祭！”一句炸雷般的话语在殿内响起，所有人惊恐的目光从外部移动到内部，再次集中在了那个说完神意之后，就再也没有开过口的少年身上。

轻轻缓缓地在众目睽睽之下走到殿门口，庄吾神色平静地看着愤怒神明降下的灾难。  
「庄吾，你必须要离开这里！立马离开！」  
「您就在此处，我还能去哪里呢？」  
温和地回应了脑海中的声音，少年踱步至风暴中心，看着剧变的天地几乎在顷刻间就恢复了原样。离开或许是最好的选择，但他无法舍下将自己养育长大的叔公留下的神社，也不愿神明的安歇之地遭到损毁。  
庄吾看着那些已经擅自为自己定好死期的村民从旁急忙走过，闭上眼睛之前，眸中全是无法被撼动的镇静。  
「我就在这里，门矢大人。我就和您在一起。」

-捌-  
祭祀前夜。  
夜幕苍老而平静，月轮没有遮挡，赤裸裸地袒露在其上，她是命运冰冷的双眼，无情地注视着在轮回中挣扎的万物。

将身体洗净的庄吾推开和室的门，身上只松松垮垮地挂着一件白色单衣，黑色的长发湿润，在暖黄的烛光下泛起幽幽花树的光彩。少年眉目款款，面颊红润，在神明晦暗的眼神下，有些羞怯地走到他面前。

他们之间做好约定，一夜欢好之后，神明就送他的神侍离开。

将腰间的束带解开，庄吾身上的白衣急急滑落，白皙纤细的身体带着些湿意，好似透出了莹莹华光。他将手搭在门矢士递过来的手上，顺着那股力道滑入神明怀中。

“我该怎么做？”双手在神明后脑处交结，庄吾的双眼隐隐发亮，好似装入了摔碎的月色，洁白无瑕。吞下门矢士的气息，少年乖乖地张开唇齿，任由他的神明长驱直入。微弱的神力随着唇舌交缠钻入庄吾体内，引起阵阵愉悦的震颤与呻吟。

湿润的长发凉丝丝地滑过门矢士掌心，他抱着庄吾，将对方轻轻放在了柔软的床铺上，用亲吻去开启这具青涩的身体。

少年诚实地将身体敞开，搂着门矢士的背，感觉脱离唇舌的吻落在了他失去了黑发掩盖的耳朵上。湿热的舌尖舔舐耳廓，滑至柔软的耳垂时细细啃咬，轻轻重重带来的感受不同，却一样带起酥麻的感知。

“嗯…”喉咙里挤出短促的哼声，庄吾抚上神明的侧脸，献上一个纯洁的亲吻。

弓起的脖颈暴露出其下生命脆弱易断的质感，门矢士咬上少年的喉结，在他蓦地呻吟出声时缓慢地磨起牙齿，重重吮吻。

双腿勾上神明的腰，庄吾察觉自己腿间的器物已经有了抬头的迹象，腰间的软麻感一阵阵冲击着全身。绷紧的锁骨被亲吻，单薄的皮肉敏感至极，好似深处也被照顾着，让他的胸口有些震颤。

将脸埋入少年的颈窝中，门矢士呼吸着鼻尖萦绕的，属于他的气味。一手在庄吾后背抱着，一手则滑了下去，在那紧致的入口意图明显地打转。  
为了尽量减少神侍在承受欲望时感到的痛苦，神明私心动用了神力。他将力量巧妙地汇聚在手上，让他触碰到的每一个地方都会给对方带去快乐，包括有些难以打开的后穴。

预想中的疼痛没有到来，庄吾察觉到一种奇异的快感从被进入的地方爬满全身，他扭了扭腰，感受着甬道内的轻轻抽搐，在门矢士低下头时回吻。

神明…我的、神明……

在进入少年的身体前，门矢士俯下身去亲吻他的脸，从额心到脸颊，从鼻尖到双唇。当再次唇舌相交时，那根粗大硬热的肉刃就顶开了脆弱的入口，将紧致的肠道挤开，缓慢却坚定地推顶进去。

“哈…嗯啊……”  
呻吟和喘息都开始颤抖，庄吾此刻仿佛就是一个所爱献上处子之身的少女，脸上的红晕和嘴中的声音显露出他此刻羞涩却放荡的快乐，好像不止肉体沉浸在欢愉之中，就连他的灵魂也在为神明湿润。

在烛火将灭未灭之前，少年抱紧了神明，让他把自己带起，让彼此结合的地方抵达体内的最深处。双手撑着门矢士的胸膛，庄吾上下起伏扭腰的模样完全不似一个初经情爱的青涩少年，而更像是一个要在末日之前把所有缠绵都给予所爱的情人。  
烛火摇曳，神侍在神明眼中颤抖，浑身湿润而闪烁，好似覆盖上了一层满是裂纹的，薄薄的，透明的膜。  
在室内陷入黑暗之前，一只蝴蝶破茧而出。  
温热的水滴落在了神明的手背上，却在顷刻间失去了温度，好似晨间花瓣上滑落的露珠。

-玖-  
翌日黎明。  
取回神识的门矢士发现自己被困在了自己的神像中，动弹不得，显然是被知道他真名的阴阳师以最难以破解的咒缚术锁在了此处，可这方圆百里之内，根本没有可以进入神社的此类人选。思索一二，他不得不开始确认自己最不想去面对的现实。

闭上双目，令得灵体开眼，门矢士看到他心爱的孩子正坐在和室中。

少年按部就班，不紧不慢地束起黑色长发，将白色檀纸包裹在外，再将麻线抽出扎起。然后他低下头，白皙的脖颈略微弯曲，质感脆弱，欢爱留下的痕迹如同染血落樱。轻纱制成的千早绣有鹤松纹，随着他的动作顺从展开，着于白衣之外。  
随后，他缓缓起身，仿佛只凭依着风。  
这个画面足以称得上是美好。如果少年没有拂开粗鲁的手脚，自己一步步走到早已堆摞起的干燥木柴上的话。

门矢士看着庄吾被人绑在架子上，顿时如同五雷轰顶，周身俱沸，如同被投入神铁铸造的炉鼎之中，以熊熊热焰折磨他的魂魄，所燃到之处尽是钻骨之疼，剜心之痛。  
可他如今却被困在这该死的神像之内，什么都做不了。无声的咆哮如同剧毒，开始腐蚀他的神魂。

他们在本殿前束缚神明的所爱。  
「我挚爱的神明啊…宽恕他们。」  
他们将柴薪堆摞，不管那撞击声如恶鬼嚎鸣。  
「他们不知道自己在做什么…」  
他们点燃地狱最深层的火焰，让爆裂的火舌侵吞高高摞起的干燥木柴，如同妖娆起舞的红衣女人，将神侍没入体内。  
千早的鹤松纹在顷刻间化作灰烬，再无飞起之力。

神明看见猛烈的火焰蹿至极高之地，在空气中烧得劈啪作响，好似即将灼伤苍穹。他知道，他的孩子正被聚拢在烈焰地狱的中心地带，恶鬼已经吞吃了他的盛装，开始灼烧他的皮肤。  
他再次尝试突破禁制，但注定失败。他曾经对自己的神侍倾囊相授，如今也要吃下自己种的苦果。

火焰咆哮着，熊熊燃烧着。  
所有村民的都在大声祈祷着神明能降下雨水，声音彻底盖过了神侍无法遏制住的惨叫哀嚎。  
那场景，恍若真的聚集了成千上万的恶鬼，他们发出用于求雨祭祀的祈祷与鬼哭狼嚎无异，那张张面目在熊熊大火的映照下如同泥潭中的魔怪，扭曲腐烂，好似那一张张皮是从活人身上剐了下来，在温度尚未散去时就硬生生粘在自己躯壳上的，细细看来，这人间竟同地狱魔窟没有丝毫差别。

脑海中全都是自己所爱痛苦的呻吟和尖叫，门矢士看到他的泪水还没来得及落下就消失，看到那齐腰的黑发被吞噬殆尽，看到……  
熊熊大火烧了一天一夜。

当火焰彻底熄灭，又一个黎明到来时，穹顶突然堆砌了滚滚乌云，呈现出一个巨大的漩涡。闪电划过天际，包含着狂暴力量的雷声炸炸作响，震耳欲聋。  
以为是神明显灵的村民们狂喜的抬头看向天空，以为一场雨即将到来，可他们等来的却是一道撕破了黑暗的天雷。天雷直直劈向了本殿中的神像，在屋顶钻出的巨大的窟窿好似打开的地狱大门。

神像破裂，化作废材石料滚落一地。  
遥远的天边传来神明的声音：  
“将死之人！献上你们的灵魂！忏悔你们所犯之罪恶！  
……唯有死亡，才可让你们从苦痛从解脱！”

突破了神界框架束缚的神怀着满腔盛怒，同时召下雷暴与天灾，让所有野兽都变得残暴嗜血，让一草一木都变成了尖锐锋利的杀人凶器，几乎在瞬间就杀死了所有人。方圆百里，无论男女老少，一个活口都不留。

当狂风褪去，烈焰已熄，门矢士站在半空，双眼中再没了冰冷的狂怒，他注视着这片曾经受他荫庇的大地，已然由他亲手造成了人间地狱。草木枯萎，生命腐烂，连吹过的一丝微风都带着烧焦的臭气与血腥气。所有的哀嚎都已静止，所有的罪孽却无法抹去，不论是他的，还是这愚昧的人世所铸成的，都已浓墨重彩地被刻下。

唯一的纯白无辜已经被杀死。

亘古的悲痛自遥远之地传来，穿过极乐之地，穿过鬼魂哭喊的地狱，带着爱人魂魄的哀泣，抵达他的耳边。  
大火早就毁了爱人的身体，之后的一天一夜是在烧灼他的灵魂。神明能感受到所爱的灵魂已经越来越虚弱，几近消失。

走向那早已看不出原样的处刑架，门矢士走向他那心爱的盛装作扮的少年。在指尖凝聚起最后的神力，在灰烬中将爱人的尸身还原，他温柔拂去他已看不出原样的面庞上所沾的灰烬，将他抱进怀中。  
他知道爱人的灵魂将随着黎明的到来而随风消逝，而他也将为自己所做付出代价。

门矢士看着枯败萎靡的大地，怀中是庄吾的尸体，似乎回到了多年前，他心爱的孩子成为神侍的那一夜，他带着他的灵魂穿过古代茂密的丛林与繁盛美丽的花海，并肩而立，驻足在世界的尽头。  
可如今，海水枯竭，森林燃烧，漫天遍野尽是人兽不分的骸骨。  
神明独自蜷缩在黑夜里，抱着再也不会醒来的爱人，不被允许拥有哭泣的能力。

他感受到这已不再是神明的壳子内，属于恶鬼的狂暴力量已然开始涌现。而他将在最后的这点时间内，用所有死去的人的魂魄来修补爱人的灵魂，为他换取转世投胎的机会。  
黎明到来之时，少年进入轮回，而他将与领了诛神令的监督者拼死一战。  
一切都不再重要，只要他的孩子可以再世为人，作一个普普通通的凡人，不再背负此世之恶孽。

手心攥着无数的灵魂，门矢士口中念出古老的咒语。当他的声音落下，沐浴着月色，妖冶的彼岸花在这片死亡大地上蓦地绽放，直直引出一条通向来生的路。

「此般人间地狱已然筑成……吾爱，在黎明到来之前，我将献上一个吻，为你。  
因为离别的时刻，已经悄然来临。」

爱人的尸身在怀中化作灰飞，被修补完毕的魂魄静静安睡在群花中，只待黎明到来，便会被带走，投入轮回。

慢慢站起身来，门矢士背脊挺得笔直，背影就像一把锋利的断剑，尖锐地在黑夜中点出冰冷的光芒。他在等，等下一个黎明的到来，等黎明撕裂黑暗，等庄吾进入轮回。  
等待一场厮杀。

当天光乍破，从太阳镀金的边缘处，爬出了无数通体黑色，挂着支离碎布与骸骨的怪物来。它们手握着长枪，白色骸骨中空空荡荡，没有一丝活气。  
门矢士缓缓睁开眼睛，它们已飞至身前。

一击。神体被破，恶鬼将显。  
门矢士握紧手中长剑，轻轻一挥便扯出了摧枯拉朽的一道光，瞬间将面前的骸骨击作粉碎。锐利的风声在耳边呼啸而过，少年曾经天真烂漫的脸庞不断在回忆中闪现。

二伤。神格遭夺，恶鬼出世。  
方圆百里之内，恍若有成千上万只恶鬼在恸哭嘶吼。  
庄吾生前的惨叫哀嚎开始在脑海一遍遍重现，门矢士一双眼已成血目，暴虐与弑杀猛地冲出，让他的攻势变得愈来愈狂躁凌厉。  
所有扑身上来的骸骨都在刹那间化作了灰。

三破。恶鬼弑神，天地异变。  
将所有赶来取他性命的监督者都碾碎，门矢士站在夜空之下，大地之上，再也听不见来自地狱的呼号。他不知自己究竟厮杀了多少日夜，护送爱人灵魂离开的彼岸花如今已消失殆尽。

闭上眼睛，他在脑海中，像曾经千万次那样，叫出少年的名字。  
「庄吾。」  
没有回应。只有遥远山谷中传来的，空荡回响。

在清楚感受到爱人的魂魄已被净化，投入轮回之后，门矢士在又一个黎明到来时，放下了手中的剑，向破空而来的骸骨露出了獠牙。

「我的孩子，我将还给你：  
清净完整的灵魂，  
不被玷污的赤子之心，  
与平凡的身份。  
如此，  
你才能彻底忘记我。」

【再世之卷】

-拾-  
“在传说中，那是一片鬼域，是发狂堕落的神明制造的死亡之地，活生生的人间地狱，若是擅自闯入，就会被诅咒缠身，凄惨死去。”庄吾将手里的书合上，期待地看着脸上写满了拒绝的盖茨：“说好的打赌输了就要和我一起去的，不能反悔哦。”  
“啊啊！知道了！”有些烦躁地摆开友人的手，名叫盖茨的少年气冲冲地推开门走了出去。庄吾笑眯眯地把书放下，对着厨房里说话时提高了声音：“叔公，我出去一会儿，晚饭之前会回来的！”说完，他就跟着盖茨一起离开了。

从厨房里探出头来的常磐顺一郎有些遗憾地叹了口气：“还想让庄吾帮我带鸡胸肉回来的。”

当初的人间地狱如今已茂密成林，杂草丛生。庄吾和盖茨两人推开眼前的阻碍，颇有些困难地走到了开阔之处，但什么事情都没发生。

一边笑一边告饶着躲开友人的拳头，庄吾被追着穿过了一条不算狭窄的小路。当他感受到落在自己身上的目光时，愣愣地停下了。可回过头去时却只看到破败的神社与破碎的神像。

“庄吾，怎么了？”

似乎没有听见盖茨的声音，庄吾就像是失去了自主意识一样，被吸引着靠近了那长满了杂草的断壁残垣。

「清晨的日轮从地平线那边探出头来，阳光照在少年与神明身上，像是要为他们施加祝福一般。  
在漫天落花下，身着千早的少年跳起了舞，脚步款款，神情虔诚。  
心中有一个熟悉的声音，温和与威严、温柔与纵容…就好像在很久以前…就在这个神社尚未变成这般模样的时候。」

当庄吾终于抓到那绵绵牵牵的注视，又往前几步，想要再寻究竟之时，一阵微风拂过，卷起落叶掉在他脚边，就好似一只想要抚摸他侧脸却无法触及的手。  
那似有若无的目光与气息在顷刻间消失殆尽。命数已绝。

“喂！庄吾！”盖茨搭上庄吾的肩膀，有些强硬的将他转向自己：“你到底……”

一滴温热的水珠落在脚边残破的神像上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①②：瞎编的  
③：日本神道教神职人员（神官（通称「宫司」）  
④：神乐舞是指为了要祈祷，在神面前，让神开心而跳的日本古有的舞蹈。  
⑤：千早（鹤松纹）是穿在最外面的，一般只有在祭典，跳神乐舞，结婚式的时候才穿。只有本职巫女（也就是职业巫女，一般是神社的宫司的女儿）才有资格穿着，而兼职巫女（神社繁忙时临时招募的巫女）是不能穿的。


	2. 打开药箱不知道为什么只有小孩子喝的糖浆退烧药

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「我的孩子，我将还给你：  
清净完整的灵魂，  
不被玷污的赤子之心，  
与平凡的身份。  
如此，  
你才能彻底忘记我。」

【现世之卷】

01  
……饱含虔诚与祝福的祷词、袅袅乐声、命运的冷眼和爱人的眷顾。晴空万里，阴霾散去，阳光随着簌簌抖落的樱花，穿过时间的阻隔，如流水般倾泻而下，照耀在黑发少年身上，他手中的神乐铃轻轻摇动，宽大的衣袖像风拂过的水面，悠悠卷起波澜。花瓣落在杯盏中，平添色彩。

天色还未见亮，庄吾仰面躺在床上，慢慢地睁开了眼睛，那模样就像是眼皮被千斤重的石头压着一样。夜色已经单薄，但房间里依旧光线昏暗，他愣愣地看着天花板，悄无声息地数着自己的心跳声，直到几乎要撞破他胸膛的响动渐渐平息。松了一口气，他无法自抑地想起了梦里那杯酒，被谁混着花瓣一饮而尽。  
他张了张嘴，好像要叫出某个被他呼唤过千万遍的名字，可到了嘴边却只能徒劳沉默。

“庄吾。”  
几秒过后，庄吾还是开了口，叫的却是自己的名字，语气仿佛是另一个人，然后他闭上眼睛，很快便睡了过去。  
从那个杂草丛生的废弃神社回来以后，庄吾开始频繁地做梦，但硬要说是做梦，又不太符合逻辑，清晰无比的细节让他感觉那是曾经属于他的记忆。他看见平静而祥和的以前，被打理得很好的神社、一些面目模糊的参拜者、昆虫的足迹、误入深林的自己，还有一只颜色艳丽花纹繁复的蝴蝶，细密的光辉接连不断地洒下。  
幽静的竹林中央，神明的说话声变得越来越小，最终消失在遥远的彼端。他已经记不清那些弥足珍贵的快乐是从何而来。梦中，耳边的风声和反季开放花朵的窃窃私语搅合成了一锅粥，粘稠地灌进他脑海里。

当他再次看见那幻觉一般的海面时，他被拥抱着坠落，然后独自在床上再次醒来。下意识伸手抚过干燥的眼角，庄吾掀开被子从床上坐起，看上去像是一个沮丧的孩子，不小心丢掉了什么重要的东西。

窗外，天已经亮了。

02  
穹顶的太阳以至死不休的态势燃烧着，黑暗的云层是环绕四周的浓烟。枯萎的叶子从树木的顶端剥落，目光所及的雷同颜色让人头晕目眩，本殿前干燥的木柴垒砌成劣质的处刑架。少年身穿的白色底衫上有晕开的水渍，燃烧的烛光颜色温暖，阴影轻轻摇摆，他赤足走过黎明前，由爱人的视线勾勒的路线。

情欲燃烧时，谎言腐蚀了全心全意的吻，从舌尖一路苦到脏腑。  
有谁看这情景，一幕又一幕，是谁身躯紧绷，仿若破茧前的蝴蝶，颤抖又破碎。温热的水珠在手背上冷却干涸，处刑架上熊熊烈火开始燃烧，互相拥抱的两人，躯体在交缠，灵魂遭受灼烧。  
不能超生。

木柴中有尚未完全流失的水汽，火焰燃烧之后开始炸炸作响，半梦半醒之间，庄吾感觉自己正身处火簇中央，他看见的人群是横行恶鬼，他听见的祈祷是力竭嚎哭。他因钻心之痛而无声地尖叫，心痛焦急的声音离他又近又远，最终模糊成一片，被火舌吞入腹中。  
浑身上下都在燃烧，肉身像蜡烛一样开始融化，头发像丝线一样消失，刻印在灵魂上的剧痛叫人生不如死。

庄吾躺在床上，额头沁出了汗水，眉头紧皱，呼吸急促。浓如黑墨的夜色平静无波，他梦中却火光冲天。  
黎明仿佛近在咫尺，可苏醒却触手不及。

凭空出现的一只手轻轻抚上噩梦中少年的脸。已经可以现出形体的门矢士将庄吾的汗水擦去，俯身将一吻落在他眉心。

几乎能灼伤穹顶的火焰迅速熄灭，群魔乱舞般的人群也如烟消散，神社在顷刻间就恢复了本来样貌，静谧的黑夜悄然降临，明月当空。似乎什么都没有发生，没有天灾，没有献祭，没有死亡和分离。身着单衣的少年回到他们结合的夜晚，那个原本已经消失的声音渐渐变得清晰。

“庄吾。”他轻声呼唤。

贴覆上来的唇舌温热而柔软，熟悉的气息像是在很久以前就这么吻过。噩梦退去之后，思绪是混沌的，身体是滚烫的，庄吾感觉自己的后脑肿胀着，微微抽痛。他被拥抱，有力的臂膀揽着他的身体，像是捞起溺水的人，另一只手从衣角处塞入，掌心紧贴着有些发汗的皮肤，轻轻的摩挲带来酥麻感受。

两人紧紧地贴在一起，衣料摩擦皮肤，躯体让躯体变得更烫，窸窸窣窣的细微响动被小声的呜咽和喘息盖过。

未经人事的身体在稍高的体温加持下变得敏感，当亲吻落在侧颈上时，庄吾慢慢睁开了眼睛。他的眼角晕着不正常的嫣红，眼神涣散而无法聚焦。乳头被按压揉弄的时候，他无意识地张口呻吟，腰肢弓起，微微战栗。

好热、好热、好热……好像每一块皮肉都被点燃过，只有拥抱着自己的人用手抚过才会得到片刻解脱。

宽松的睡衣被解开，庄吾的双手在引导下勾住了门矢士的脖子。柔韧的舌头扫过颈动脉的所在，啄吻之后从肩颈连接处往下滑。锁骨线条的质感脆弱，被亲吻后变得湿润。他仰头呼吸着，大口地汲取着氧气，就像在练习快被自己遗忘的能力。

将已经硬起来的乳头卷进口腔，门矢士在庄吾后腰上的抚摸带着安抚意味。灵活的手指将半褪的裤子拉扯到膝盖处，将对方已经勃起的性器释放出来。舌尖绕着乳晕转圈，轻轻吮吸乳尖的同时，他将少年握于掌中，换来难耐的、哭泣般的呻吟。

年轻的身体经不住作弄，只是被刺激过乳头和性器顶端之后，庄吾就抽泣着射在了门矢士手里，眼角可怜兮兮地挂着一滴眼泪，很快就被吻去。他再也使不上什么力气，只好整个人都软着被对方搂在怀里，昏昏沉沉的，像幼猫一样的叫声带着哭腔。

沾着精液的修长手指探入后穴，少年颤抖着，身体却没有因为排斥而紧绷，深入口腔的亲吻和沿着背脊滑下的、意味温情的抚摸让他安心，仿佛在很久以前，他已经将自己奉献。紧窒的甬道被手指缓慢撑开，无需太过磨人的润滑就开始泌出水来，内里的软肉好像只是被轻轻蹭过就会颤抖不已。

庄吾的脸颊红透了，栗色的短发被汗水弄湿，眼睛也还有些空洞茫然。大开的上衣遮不住他胸口被舔舐到艳红的乳头和泛着粉色的皮肤，高潮过后又再次勃起的性器湿哒哒的，视线往下就能看到扩张后泛着水光的小肉洞，已经被扯到了脚踝处的裤子更只是平添了几分淫靡。

他嘴唇微张，不住地小口喘息，被高大的男人圈在怀里，双手抱着对方，像极了一个被下药后等待插入的高中生。

硬热的顶端很快就抵在了后穴处，庄吾没有瑟缩，他抬起头，眯着双眼，想要看清楚他的脸，叫出那个已经呼之欲出的名字。

“……”  
然后被一个深深的吻打断了暂时连接起来的念想。

粗大的肉刃一点点撑开湿热的甬道，饱足感将细微的颤抖转化成了愉悦的战栗。庄吾感觉身体内部传来无法忽略的压迫感，生理泪不断地往下滑，然后被舔舐殆尽。插在体内的东西在他适应些后就抽了一部分出去，然后有力地顶到了最深处。

敏感的肠肉不知疲倦地战栗收紧，更多的淫液伴随着交合溢出，把穴口搞得湿黏不堪，胯骨打上臀肉时也有让人耳朵发红的水声。阴茎和后穴契合得太好，比想象中要好，庄吾感觉自己被塞得满满当当，甚至不需要门矢士刻意去照顾前列腺，他也能被操到浑身发软。

抽插的速度慢慢变快，变软的小穴轻松地承受着不再那么温柔的顶撞，配合地在被进入时痉挛，甚至没有什么时间来消化强烈的酥麻。  
快感多得过了头，庄吾只能被人捏着腰操干，不断在喘息的间隙不停地和男人接吻，好像永远都不够，好像他们等了几百年才换来这几个本该发生的吻。火已经熄灭，噩梦已经过去，他不知道为什么，他还没办法理清，他现在只能在情欲的海里浮沉，在这个正抱着他的人怀里，把所有没来得及流的眼泪全都交出去。

吐息好热，鼻尖都在发烫，舌尖都被吸到发麻。庄吾两腿挂在门矢士腰侧，手指陷进他的后背，满脸都是泪水，睫毛也挂着泪滴。  
抽插变得又快又重，庄吾感觉自己就连魂魄都要被顶出喉咙。怀抱变得很紧，十分的紧，却不会让他觉得痛。

当精液被注入深处，庄吾也再次释放。高热慢慢散去，他的思绪恢复了清省，但疲劳却让他抬不起眼皮。摇摇欲坠的水珠在他眼角，被人用手温柔拭去。

在天明之前，他终于叫出了那个似曾相识却又闻所未闻的名字。

03  
几百年过去了，门矢士最后残留的神魂还是终日徘徊在昔日神社的所在，他不清楚这是否能被称作执念，亦或是被称作等待，他不知道，也不是很在乎。  
他成了一个旁观者，眼看这片曾经他守护的地方一天天变化，从人间地狱变成了茂密丛林，直到他已经记不清自己究竟以这副模样存在了多久。

他以为自己可以在见过转世的庄吾后就平静地消失，像这破败的神社一样，被世人遗忘，也被自己遗忘，可那滴落在神像残片上的泪水，却像曾经落在他手背上的那滴一样，让他撇不开也放不下。

他只好依附在庄吾身上，跟他回了家，悄无声息地陪伴他生活。

不久之后，他知道他的孩子开始做梦了，开始不断地想起以前的点点滴滴，他知道这可能是自己带来的，却不知是好是坏。直到那场劫难一般的大火如期到来，他才意识到命运永远无可回避。

他亲吻他，亲手将他的噩梦赶走，让他动情却剥夺他言说爱的权力。他为他清理了身体，安静地坐在床边，看着那张未曾变过的脸。  
在黎明到来之前，他留下最后一个吻，想要站起身却被本该熟睡的庄吾拉住了手。

“不要走。”

-FINAL END-


End file.
